


Together

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Craig is calling......





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> McDean was my 1st OTP yet I've never written fic for them until now. Finally rectifying it after re-watching old clips over and over again on YT.
> 
> I stopped watching Hollyoaks shortly after JP returned bc selfishly I didn't want to see JP on screen without Craig, but I know what they did to his character and what they turned him into. I also know that McDean are reunited - rejoice!!!! 
> 
> So here's my take on John Paul and Matthew's exit.
> 
> Hope it doesn't suck and someone at least reads it :(

\---

John Paul stares down at the phone, perplexed about Craig’s timing. Is it fate? Is it serendipity? Is this the world playing one hell of a cruel trick on him? Why now? Why not tomorrow? Or yesterday? Why right now?

His heart is racing ten-to-the-dozen as he quickly considers his options, all of which are running out fast given his current location, and the fact that he knows that Craig will hang up soon.

After a glance at Matthew sitting happily in the seat next to him John Paul inhales deeply, and either on impulse or from natural reaction he accepts the call. Immediately his heart springs into the back of his throat as he faintly hears Craig’s voice for the first time in what has felt like a lifetime.

Tears burn the back of his eyes as he lifts the phone to his ear, taking a deep breath in a failing bid to steady his breathing.

‘John Paul, please don’t hang up. Please.’ Craig pleads and John Paul is powerless to respond with anything other than a gasping breath as he presses his fingers to his mouth.

It really is him. It really is Craig.

‘John Paul? John Paul are you there?’ Craig sounds worried and despite everything they went through, and the heartbreak they brought upon one another it breaks his heart to hear the worry in Craig’s voice, it always has and always will.

‘Yeah. I’m here.’ He croaks tearily, fingers curling into a fist as he bites down on his knuckle to stop himself from saying something stupid, and true.

‘Thank god.’ Craig sounds relieved, and John Paul can just imagine Craig nervously running his hand through his hair.

Ah Craig’s hair. John Paul has a special place in his heart for Craig’s hair. He’s always loved dragging his fingers through it, be it during a restoring hug, a lovers embrace or in the throws of passion. He could never get enough of touching it.

‘What do you want Craig?’ John Paul asks and it comes out a little more short sounding than he’d intended.

‘Sorry. I just-- I just wanted to talk. To hear your voice.’ Craig mumbles sheepishly.

‘Craig I can’t do this right now.’ John Paul sighs, smiling at the air hostess who indicates it’s time for him to kill his call.

‘Sorry.’ Craig sounds wounded and John Paul scrunches his eyes shut, feeling bad for how he arsy he sounds.

‘Craig you don’t need to be sorry. I can’t do this right now because-- because I’m on a plane.’

‘A plane? Are you-- are you going on holiday with someone?’ Craig questions, a hint of possessive jealousy in his voice.

‘No. No, Matthew and I are moving……...to Singapore.’ John Paul tells him, and it sort of comes out like a confession.

‘Singapore? Wow! That’s-- that’s-,’ Craig trails off.

‘Craig, I’m sorry but I’ve really got to go. We’re about to take off.’ John Paul says urgently, shifting awkwardly in his seat as the air hostess shoots him a hard glare.

‘Right. Um, well,’ John Paul can see in his mind's eye Craig pacing, fingers tugging at his hair, emotion all over his face as he struggles to find the words, ‘uh, have a-- have a safe flight.’ Craig tries to sound happy and positive, but John Paul can hear his devastation lacing his words.

‘Thanks.’ John Paul answers, head dipping before he looks over at Matthew, and his son, no their son smiles sweetly at him, and he knows what he needs to do. What he needs to say and not just for himself, but for Matthew as well, and Craig too.

‘Um, you know if you want to still talk you can call me in a day or two. But only if you want to. There’s no pressure.’ John Paul mutters, biting his bottom lip nervously, eyes scanning the back of the seat in front.

‘I will. I’ll call you.’ Craig instantly replies, a grin in his voice.

‘Okay.’ John Paul chuckles gently. 

‘Okay.’ Craig matches his joy.

‘Okay.’ John Paul grins to himself, feeling like that stupidly in love teenager once more, as if he ever left.

‘Have a safe flight.’ Craig states with words left unsaid at the end, but they don’t need to be said out loud, because John Paul has always known them. A declaration of love. A love that will burn eternal. 

‘I’ll speak to you soon.’ John Paul answers, smiling softly to himself as they mutually end the call.

He lets out a slow breath as he idly turns his phone to airplane mode, his mind reeling at what just happened. 

He’d just spoken to Craig for the first time in over four years and while it hurt to hear the sound of his voice after all this time, it wasn’t a painful hurt, more of a longing sort of hurt. 

But there was also something more, something indescribable. That despite the pain and anguish they’d caused one another they still love each other, there’s no denying that. It will never go away, and nor does John Paul want it to. Craig is his soulmate. His one true love, he knows that. He always has.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
